The Brave And The Cunning
by BakerStreetMarauder
Summary: I do not own Sherlock, Harry Potter or any of the themes and characters that appear within them. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Arthur Conan Doyle. This is fluffy fic with bad language/angst around the edges. Hence the 'M' rating. (Not too bad, until later chapters, just wanted to be safe.) Hermione and Sherlock have a blossoming romance, with trouble along the way. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~ **

_**'Bored.'**_ Sherlock couldn't even begin to fathom how bored he actually was, nor could he bear to concentrate on Snape's droning voice. The Professor attempted to explain the difference between tarragon and another pointless, muggle herb. It had already brought most of the remaining occupants of the classroom to a sleepy demise, leaving only Sherlock, Granger and Malfoy to suffer. The castle had been agreeably more frenzied over the past few months and it was rather irritating at best. Although the dark lord was dead and gone, the pain of the war was left to linger within the school. The deaths of Professors, Dumbledore and students alike had torn through the heart of the school 'and it left an unsettled, broken atmosphere. Sherlock had been forced to come back to Hogwarts to complete his exams and although it kept the_** 'Daily Prophet'**_ at bay, he still hated confining himself in this prison-like place.

As a particular expanse of boredom washed over Sherlock, he began to drift into random thought, attempting to discover some scrap of entertainment to occupy himself with. A fond memory of Redbeard, his faithful, childhood friend, was all that kept the young Holmes boy from collapsing into a state of coma-like sleep. The creature's reddish fur, similar to the hair that resided on a Weasley's head, simply cuddled against Sherlock's sleek, childish form. Sherlock had giggled adorably and ruffled its fur. Redbeard's bark like a soothing whisper in his ear, until it gradually crescendos into pain. Piercing, yet quick doses of pain.

Sherlock was now fully concentrated. The raven haired boy was wrenched from his thoughts, having fallen against the icy, concrete floor of the potions room. He rose to his feet and was rather rigid, he swiftly brushed his robes of dust before he glared toward Malfoy, who happened to have a wand at the ready and the infamous Malfoy smirk coating his lips. The arrogant sod. Fancy using a _**'Ventus'**_ charm against Sherlock Holmes, the famous Slytherin prodigy. Sherlock's face had inflamed with anger and his emerald eyes flickered over his own pocket. He stood with a tightened jaw and possessed an unforgiving glint in his eyes, which would chill any soul to the core. Within the moment, he raised his wand and almost growled out the word, **"Levi-corpus."** With this, the blonde flew dangerously high into the air, soon dropping his wand. He then began to squeal pathetically and gosh, it was music to Sherlock's ears. The proud pure blood, screaming, **"Father will hear about this, Holmes!"** A chuckle escaped Sherlock's lips and incredibly, even Snape managed to crack a smile, still not willing enough to intervene with this idiocy though.

The professor dismissed the class shortly after the incident. Draco had to be returned to the ground and this was left to Sherlock, unfortunately. Following on from this, the Malfoy child had been impudent enough to dare challenge Sherlock to competition of sorts and when Sherlock refused, an attempt of _**'stupefying' **_Sherlock was made by the dim child, a yawn passed Sherlock's thinned lips. He drawled, **"Expelliamus."** Malfoy's wand flew from his hand, crashing a fair distance away into the courtyard gravel. He was boring to Sherlock and all too predictable, more so than the Snape.

With the Forbidden Forest now in plain sight, Sherlock felt his heart pounding, and his pupils were fully dilated. He had a genuine passion for the dark and found real pleasure in being on edge. The raven, thundered down the grassy expanse of hills, until he heard it. The snap. A twig had snapped underfoot and the eerily chilly, yet calming breeze passed over his slender, teenage body. It was like heaven, only more satisfying and presumably a lot more real. After being tugged unwillingly from his sensory indulgence, Sherlock heard more twigs beginning to snap, yet they were not due to his own steps. Calculating the possibilities in his head, he smirked. A woman, shorter than Sherlock, yet not too short in stature. Weighty, but it was not her form or her body's mass, something else about her.. Her hair? Sherlock became more relaxed and his face formed a brash smirk, he had also raised a brow in mock confusion. He knew why she was here, after all he was Sherlock Holmes.

Spinning on the spot, his eyes fixated on masses of unruly curls. **"Hello Miss Granger, lost? Perhaps, you just missed complaining to me?"** In a mocking way, he shrieked, mimicking her, **"He made me watch Quidditch, Sherlock! It was horrible.. I just can't believe that sport, it's so violent!"** By now he was smiling rather smugly. It was obvious he was right by his presumption, she was probably going to complain about that idiotic, ginger moron of a man she called her boyfriend. Granger's face seemed to contort into one of anger. Sherlock thought it cute and continued to mock her, purely to watch her temper bubble. **"In fact, cut the back story, has the Weasel been a prat again?"** Following his words, he pouted his lips whilst he began stalking towards her, pretending to snuffle pathetically. Sherlock took the time to see the genuine sadness in her eyes. _**'Well done Sherlock.'** _He mentally scolded himself. You're the wizarding world's biggest moron. His arms were automatically gravitated towards her and he took a step closer, allowing her to be pulled flush against his chest. A hand had naturally shifted, soothing her with gentle caresses to the unruly curls upon her head. **"Hermione, Lirsha, forgive me?"** She gave a weakened smile at the use of her pet name.

The Slytherin always teased and taunted the Gryffindor, but this was the girl he considered to be his best friend. She could be his soul mate for all he knew. **_'No! She should be.'_** He had amended this statement. Sherlock had whispered words, of what he hoped to be comfort, into her ear. **"It'll be okay." **Then, there was a warming sensation in his chest, he watched her settle her head against him. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of the century, then began to sob and for once in his life, Sherlock didn't know what to say.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so basically this is the first Chapter and I hope you all like it. I don't write that often, so it's not all too great, but it's not appalling either. My point is, I want you all to enjoy it! Please review so I can make changes, edit any mistakes I missed. **

**Tell me what you think should happen in Chapter 2!**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

It had been a troubling time for the Slytherin lately. Granger had forgiven Ronald again and Sherlock had returned to being forever second best. He was hurting. Before this, he had never really experienced hurt, but now it was crashing over him in frequent, painful waves. If he had to, he'd obliviate his memory, just to feel more comfortable. Jesus. He was jealous of the Weasel, wasn't he? Sherlock Holmes, the dazzling pure-blood, couldn't have the girl of his dreams. He couldn't have his Gryffindor bookworm. He had to see her, he just had to tell her how he felt.

Sherlock was in the Slytherin common room and he needed to get to the Owlery to send her a letter._** 'Time? Ugh!' **_It was really early, just past 4am. The sky outside was still dark and hazy, the weather unforgivably cold. Luckily for him, Potter would probably be meandering around the castle at this time and Sherlock could always just badger the **'Chosen One'** into letting him borrow the**_ 'Marauder's Map.'_**

The Holmes boy had deduced that Harry was still coping with the aftermath of the war. He could see the pain in Harry's eyes, even when he was happy. When Sherlock caught him sat in the entrance hall, looking at the spot where Fred had laid lifeless, he had sent him a sympathetic smile which Harry had returned. Sherlock had found an ally in Potter and actually enjoyed his company, plus Potter was decent enough to see that Sherlock would be much kinder to Hermione, he'd appreciate and understand her more than Ronald ever could.

The stairs shifted slowly, almost sleepily as Sherlock tiptoed through the corridors. A repeated mumble of _**'Lumos**_' was all that could be heard among the snores of the hung, enchanted pictures. The Holmes boy had managed to make it through the courtyard before he noticed an out-of-place shimmer in the hallway. **"Morning Potter. Can't sleep?"** An audible growl was heard, then Harry proceeded to throw down the invisibility cloak and he folded his arms, obviously pissed that Sherlock saw him. **"Hey Holmes, what can I do for you at this fine hour?"** A minor smile appeared on Sherlock's face as the moonlight danced off his skin, Potter was mocking his tone of voice, but he dismissed it. **"The Map, if you may, I need to run an errand of a personal sort."** Harry raised a brow in enquiry and Sherlock seemed to understand, which was new. A quick glance around was all Sherlock required, he didn't want this to be heard by anyone else. **"Well, Mr Potter. I.. I believe I'm in love with Hermione Granger."** His short outburst of emotion was swiftly followed by a long sigh of relief.

Finally, after three minutes of standing in awe and gawking at Sherlock, Harry passed the Slytherin over what he had asked for. Potter then simply walked away without another word, grinning from ear to ear. Sherlock knew he'd get a lecture later for his confession, but thought nothing of it. A soft mutter left Sherlock's lips, **"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." **With this, the map's intricate design began to appear, as did the smile on Sherlock's face.

Following his brief meeting with Potter, Sherlock had basically sprinted to the Owlery to mail his letter and tend to Watson, his loyal barn owl. The steps were slippery and rather difficult to clamber up in the dark, but Sherlock managed, just. With he Marauder's Map gripped firmly with both hands, he sighed and had successfully managed to evade the footsteps labelled 'Filch'. Upon arrival, he merely smirked, perching next to Watson on a stool. Then scribbling down a letter filled with emotion. He quickly scanned over the letter and corrected the mistakes. If he had another piece of paper, he'd have started from scratch, but he simply made his note short and sweet.

**_Lirsha,_**

**_Meet me today in the Room of Requirement at 6pm. I have a surprise for you. _**

**_Yours, SH. x _**

In actual fact, he wanted to say something completely different..

**Lirsha,**

**_You've forgiven Ron and unfortunately, I cannot ignore that. You make my world bright and precious, even when it seems darker and more bleak than ever before. Miss Granger, your intelligence is as endless as I hope my own is and it amazes me how infatuated I am with you. You are my everything. _****_Perhaps, if we tried to make things more between us, then we might spoil our friendship but.. wouldn't you be willing to try anyway? Leave your hateful boyfriend and just be mine, just come to the person you know will treat you right. You'll be my queen. My everything. You already are, but that's irrelevant now._**

**_I have adored you since I first clapped eyes upon you. I have protected you ever since I did so. Remember when you were 'Petrified'? I was the one that helped bring you back to your full health. Remember when you found all the books for Poly juice potion in the library? I found them in my father's collection and brought them into school for you, as I knew you needed them. I've helped in so many ways, it makes my head spin recalling them all and you never even knew. _****_At the Yule Ball, whilst everyone was commenting on how different you looked, I just saw the beauty I had always seen in you._**

**_Hermione Granger, my point here is, I would do anything for you. Remember the 'Mud-blood' carving in your forearm? I showed Harry how to cast the spell to heal it, all because I knew cried over it in your sleep. My precious, precious girl. Can't you see that I am smitten by you in a way that is practically impossible? _****_I don't think you realise how often I just lay in my bed dreaming about your gorgeous body and how it could be curled against mine. Your very soul could be entwined with my own as we sleep in pure and utter bliss, in complete peace._**

**_Promise me you'll think about being mine? For the sake of my sanity and fragile heart, just think about it._**

**_Yours, _****_SH. x_**

He knew this would have been very forward and rather creepy, but this was Sherlock Holmes. Like this boy would give the slightest shred of care if everyone knew he loved a Gryffindor. He'd scream it from the astronomy tower if he had to. He'd tell any newspaper in the wizarding world to print his story, so the world could see. **'Sherlock Holmes, In Love With The Brightest Witch Of Our Time.'** That's what the stories would be titled and he adored the thought of proclaiming his love in such a bold, attention grasping manner. Sherlock did adore theatrics, but he pondered for a moment whether Hermione did. _**'I hope she does.'**_

**_'Wait..'_ **He was rushing himself. One step at a time was all he needed, but it seemed he was moving in leaps and bounds.. Sherlock was love struck and becoming rather frantic, it was rather frightening to him, actually. **"In and out. Breathe Sherlock. Calm yourself." **Weirdly, this actually worked and he just drifted into deep thought for a while.

Once he was back in reality, Sherlock quickly scribbled down a**_ 'P.S.'_** on the letter telling her to not to eat a lot. He had already arranged for the house elves to make him a picnic basket full of food. He wanted today to be special after all.

He allowed Watson to take the letter into his beak and settle there. The bird was staring at its owner. Sherlock leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to the bird's forehead, whispering to the infernal thing as he gave it a treat. **"Take this to Hermione Granger. It's for her eyes only. Got it?"** With this, the bird swooped elegantly into the air and vanished back to its cove, obviously not wishing to deliver the letter till breakfast. The only words that came to Sherlock's mind were_** 'I need a more compliant owl, for definite.'**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Perhaps I should've explained what Hermione's nickname actually meant. Basically, 'Lirsha' means 'my love' in the demonic language used in the book 'Desire unchained Larissa Ione.' (Amazing read, by the way. Very sexual though. *Warning for you all*) I thought that Sherlock would use this name for Hermione, on the basis that he has a darker side, hence why he knows a demon language. I also thought that Hermione would smile because it sounds pretty, but she knows what it actually means. Obviously, Sherlock doesn't realize she knows, but this is the entire beauty of it all!**

**Sorry for not posting as quickly as I had before, I've got mock exams and I wish to be prepared for them all. Hope you all understand. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Warning for foul language and a little bit of violence. Also talks of image and weight perception.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

Excruciating, that's all the past few hours were and they weren't passing by quick enough. Sherlock was practically going insane, more so than usual, with boredom and impatience. Watson would still be cuddled inside his cove, minding the letter until it was delivered and the time when Hermione would see Sherlock's invitation.

His bed had never seemed so empty, it was almost ridiculous that this was the first time he had even noticed this. The covers were too cold and they lacked a certain warmth that Sherlock found accommodating, the feeling of having someone next to you. There was just something about having physical contact with someone in bed, along with the rise and fall of someone's chest and the quirky little sighs during sleep. He wanted that. Secretly, he needed it.

The Slytherin showered and allowed his myriad of thoughts to wash away, cleansing him of all doubt and worry that plagued his mind. Water tumbled down his back and a thick lather of soap formed over his skin, his hands moved up to scrub at his shadowy locks. His muscles relaxed with the gradual heat and he found himself almost in a haze of relaxation and slight arousal. His thoughts were drifting a little too much it seemed, but he was happy enough here for a little while longer. From being a child, Sherlock had always found it difficult to calm his busied mind, but a long, hot shower seemed to work just fine. Right now he was in need of quiet, in need of the blissful silence he adored.

He stepped out of the shower and sighed happily, seeming more at peace with the world than ever before. Upon wrapping a towel loosely around his hips, he discovered several pairs of eyes burning into him and they did so with anger, bewilderment and complete confusion. Then he heard it, that arrogant spit. **"Hey Holmes, I brought you a present."** Malfoy's voice was right in his ear, seeming to sound more pompous and pretentious than normal and Sherlock couldn't understand why, until he saw it. Him.

**/Hermione/**

The witch had risen early in order to complete her studying from the night previous. It was so dark outside, even the stars failed to offer a blanket of safety for those who could be lost within the night.

Being head girl was boring, she actually had a special hatred for it. Granger hated sleeping alone, especially after the war, it terrified her. Ah, to be vulnerable again. It was so frightening, yet it seemed so normal. It was just like old times, when herself, Harry and Ronald had ventured out into the unknown to seek out **'Horcruxes'.** The constant threat of being captured, luring over them, similar to a cat waiting to pounce on its prey. Even with all this worry, somehow, it was amusing to her.

She rose slowly and decided eventually that she should shower before heading to the great hall for breakfast. She hadn't really been eating all that much lately. Ronald was always looking at magazines full of the slimmer less weighty models and Hermione felt as thought she wasn't thin enough for his liking, she wanted to be perfect for him.

Hermione had already spent at least half an hour in the shower, drowning her doubts about Ron's loyalty to her and attempting to suppress the strange fondness she had for none other than Sherlock Holmes. Forcefully, she dragged herself from the warmth of the flowing water to change into her fresh uniform and to dry her mental mass of hair. It seemed to take Hermione forever to do this, but she eventually made it to the hall and managed to actually eat something. Perhaps today was going to be easier than she thought.

**/Sherlock/**

**"You're a complete waste of space, Holmes! You're a fucking freak and you better stay away from her." **Ron snapped aggressively whilst kicking Sherlock's stomach again, watching the thinner boy curl up into a ball on the floor and listening to the satisfied laughter of Draco. _**'Why would he do this? It's not fair.' **_Sherlock felt broken and completely wrecked inside. **"Hermione Granger is MINE!" **The raven had managed to open his eyes at these words. Ron was knelt beside Sherlock with his face dangerously close to the Slytherin's.** "If you don't stay away from her, I swear i'll have no trouble drowning you in the Black Lake. You're nothing, but a social reject with no friends." **At this the ginger rose and left without another word, Malfoy swiftly following with nothing but words of praise leaving his lips.

Funnily enough, Sherlock locked the door soon after they left and there was no way that they would be coming back. He then meandered over to the mirror and began to lift his shirt to inspect what he knew was there, big black bruises on his stomach and ribs that had formed after only a few minutes. Jesus, how was he going to hide them from Blaise and the others? How was he going to hide them from Hermione? She couldn't know. _**'Never.' **_

After spending a while just curled up in the fetal position and a while attempting to regain some of his composure, Sherlock dusted off his uniform and combed his hair and proceeded to prod at his bruises, inspecting them further. He breathed deeply and just unlocked the door of his room, taking cautious steps through the common room and out of the portrait. Tentatively, the raven made his way to the hall, being mindful of the people surroundings him. All the time he walked there, his eyes where practically glued to the floor and he refused to make eye contact with anyone, least of all the teachers.

Weakly, he shoved open the double doors and crept inside, seeming confused by the congregation near the Gryffindor table. The he heard **her**. **"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are beyond a joke! Malfoy has just been bragging to Blaise about your little stunt with Sherlock. You're an ass! A complete and utter weasel. If you ever come near me again, I will hex you into the middle of t-the.." **That's when her words began to trail off at the sight of glistening green stood there looking all vulnerable and broken up, he had lost his charming, almost wicked grin and was now close to tears. Ron soon retaliated with a comment, so harsh that even Draco-high and mighty-Malfoy inwardly cringed. **"You're just a mud-blood, attention seeking whore and I honest wish that Bellatrix had fucking killed you!" **Hermione whipped out her wand like lightning. Before she could even attempt a hex, a large collection of Slytherin and Gryffindor students stood forward and smirked, simultaneously shouting. **"EAT SLUGS."**

**(I'll let you envisage how messy this got. I don't like vomit and slugs so..) **

Hermione simply shoulder-barged through the crowd and ran the length of the hall to simply wrap him in her arms around his thin frame. She held him close, protecting **'HER _Sherlock_'** from the ginger prat who stood opposite them, a sad smile appeared on her face. **"I should've told you this sooner, but I was breaking up with Ronald. I only forgave him to make the breakup easier." **A soft whimper left her lips, but she continued, **"I'm sorry this happened to you, but if it will comfort you any, I know what my nickname means and I love you too." **At this, there eyes met and something happened, something so perfect and beautiful that everyone in the great hall went silent. Then a miracle happened, Granger leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The **'Freak' **had finally found someone who loved him and it happened to be the most beautiful, intelligent young witch in all the school.


	4. Chapter 3

**So, I've had lots of mock exams and I stress about them, a lot. I'm sorry for not posting any quicker. I am trying when I have the free time, I promise. Anyway I thought that i'd try and do some name dropping in this chapter a few more Harry Potter and Sherlock characters are starting to appear. Anyway, it's too early in the relationship for smut, but there is some flirting and suggestion, plus some ridiculously sloppy moments. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

**/Sherlock/**

It had been a couple of weeks since Hermione's breakup with the Weasel, but she was now with Sherlock and happier than ever before. Her grades had gone back up, she was finding it easier to sleep at night and she didn't feel the need to change her image the way she had with Ron . Sherlock loved Hermione Granger for her positives, but he was completely infatuated by her flaws.

It was gorgeous outside and the castle grounds were fairly warm. Professor McGonagall had allowed the students the day off, knowing they'd want to enjoy the sunshine for once and now that Voldemort was gone, even the forbidden forest was starting to brighten up enough for the students to mess around in. Presently, the newly formed couple were lounging beneath the **_Whomping Willow_**, which since the second great wizarding war, had lost its vicious nature and it now only remained as a simple tree. It stood strong, sheltering those below it from the blistering heat of midday.

**"Miss Granger. You look so amazingly radiant today, that even the sun would exert itself if it attempted to compare to such beauty." **Sherlock whispered into her ear, his stereotypical, formal English accent seeming to dance around his voice so perfectly. It was like listening to an equivalent of silk and Hermione loved it. She just loved him.

They lay there for a short while before Hermione began to edge a little closer, nudging into her boyfriend. Sherlock got the idea and lay back, lifting her arm to let her snuggle with him and she did so more than happily. **"How did I even end up with you? You're just dreamy." **Her voice seemed edged with a little playfulness intent, but it was genuine and there was no doubt it Sherlock's mind about that. He just replied, feeling rather flattered, **"I know I'm dreamy 'Mione, but it wasn't hard to get me at all. All you ever had to do was ask. I think I was ready to give up on waiting for you, but I could never bring myself to do that. Losing you, losing the possibility of being with you, was the only thing I ever needed." **The Gryffindor's lips curved into a smile which was also visible in her eyes ad she hugged her precious Slytherin so close that he probably found it difficult to breathe.

**"All this sweet talk of yours, it's both endearing and extremely sexy, Holmes." **His surname was used, that was a good thing, especially with 'Mione. Her words ignited something in him, not so much a sexual flame, just a playful spark of emotion that he usually hid. The bookworm, _**his bookworm,** _seemed to bring out the best in him. **"Sexy? Please do stop speaking of yourself, my sweet." **He trailed a hand loosely across her jaw and leaned down for a gentle, yet sensual kiss upon those soft, rose lips he so loved. It was as though he lost himself in euphoria every time he kissed his **Lirsha, **as if something inside of him, his very soul had pieced together with something inside of her.

After withdrawing from his blissful thoughts, Sherlock mumbled to her, **"May I show you something?" **Hermione simply replied with a curt nod of her head and a smile. Sherlock then reached into the pocket of his Slytherin robes, withdrawing a piece of parchment with her name written upon it and watched bemusedly as she raised a brow in query. The Raven didn't really care to explain, so he simply handed the note to her. This was the real letter he had wished to write to her before, plus something from his brother (**The Minister of Magic's** right hand man), Mycroft. The note sent was something about the Ministry he supposed, as he knew Hermione wished to be Mycroft's assistant once she had left school, plus Sherlock know she needed as much work experience as she could get. The letter from Sherlock was stating his honest love for Hermione Granger, whom was currently reading through said note. Her lower lip was trembling slightly, a tear tumbled delicately down her cheek trailed by a few more. **_Oh no, she hates it, doesn't she? I've scared her away. Well done Sherlock, __you stupid bastard! _**His brain was frantically insulting itself, never slowing its pace, never-ending the forceful stream of cuss words. Then something unexpected happened. His girlfriend eyed him shyly and then glanced at her wrist, where the mark of _**"Mud-blood," **_had previously been. She managed to choke out the words, **"You did that for me?.. Sherlock Holmes, the pure-blood Slytherin, sworn hater of mud-blood witches and wizards, made me a brand new potion to fade that hateful scar?" **Sherlock paused, not sure what to think or do. He just attempted a soft smile, although it turned out to be pretty horrific looking and seemed really forced to say the very least. Then, without warning, he was pounced and pinned to the ground. Hermione kissed him with more emotion than Sherlock thought was even possible. She was happy. _**Thank God.**_

* * *

_**Where is she? I've been waiting for almost an hour..**_Sherlock was perched opposite the Gryffindor portrait, attempting to make small talk with the Fat Lady to occupy his boredom and it really wasn't working. He was supposed to be going into Hogsmeade with Hermione for dinner, but she wasn't even ready yet. _**Women.**_

**"He-ey!" **A sing-song voice rang down the corridor and Sherlock merely chuckled to himself, turning to watch Jim Moriarty prance towards him, like the complete prat he was. **"Hello _James_, finally lost the plot I see?" **Jim swiftly glared at Sherlock, grumbling at the use of his real name, but waved a hand in dismissal as he watched the portrait swing open. Both Slytherins simply stood in awe and disbelief, their jaws dropping simultaneously. **"Wow. Granger. You look delicious." **This comment earned a gasp of pretense and a punch from Sherlock. **"Hands off Moriarty, this lovely lady is all mine." **Seeming smug and rather pleased with himself, he tugged her into a tender kiss before stepping back, just to take in her virulence._  
_

Hermione's body was clad in a dark emerald summer dress, which hung pretty loosely on her hips and was quite riskily cut. Her makeup was light yet somehow very prominent. She just looked.. Slytherin-esque, but she was a bloody Gryffindor. It was a completely different look, but damn it suited her.

**"I think I need to get myself a Hermione too, but for a beautician." **Jim simply chimed into Sherlock's ear whilst peeking in her direction. **"I'm jealous of how good looking you are woman, you'll have to give me beauty tips. I'd ask for you're clothing sense, but darling, I have my Westwood suits." **Moriarty had that adorable sing-song Irish lilt to his voice today, seems as though he was in a good mood again. _**Thank Blaise for that. **_And indeed Sherlock could, as Blaise and Moriarty had been together for around a year now. Blaise calmed the psychopathic tendencies in Jim, but obviously it couldn't suppress all of them. Sebastian Moran, Jim's ex, wasn't best pleased with their relationship. Nobody was really. First a gay couple in Slytherin, now a Slytherin/Gryffindor couple, what the hell was going to happen next? Sherlock didn't object to his best friends being homosexual, he found it endearing that he was the first to find out. Overall, he was pleased for Jim and Blaise, after all they were his best friends and they were obviously content together. **"Sherlock, are you there?!" **The Raven snapped out of his unconscious thought, flashing a large, sheepish grin in Hermione's direction with his lashes fluttering. **"Yes my angel?" **His voice was lulled, almost soothing in a way. It was just pure and beautiful. **"May we go to dinner now?" **Hermione pleaded, sauntering over to him before resting her weight against him. Sherlock let out a small whimper of anticipation and simply nodded, mouth firmly shut. As if reading his mind, Granger tapped his backside and shoved him down the corridor.

As they wandered through the castle, Filch gave a sly, almost disgusted grimace and Sherlock shot a dangerous look towards the old man, grumbling. **"Get lost Filch, don't you have any floors to sweep?" **Hermione tried with all her might not to laugh at Sherlock's outburst, but failed miserably. **"Oh. My. God!" **The Slytherin shoved her outside with a slight huff of frustration, beginning to laugh aloud himself soon afterward. **"He's such a bloody grump." **A finger was placed against the Raven's lips and the couple just kissed lazily before reaching the main gate, deciding to side-along to **'The Three Broomsticks.'**

As they arrived outside the inn, they were greeted by an inviting warmth that poured from the doors and the appetizing scent of **_Butter-beer_** filled the air. All Hermione could do was grin wide, snuggling closer to Sherlock's side. **"It so strange being here without Harry and Ro.. The Weasel." **She had snapped the last part, rather set on amending his name to '_**The Weasel**_' permanently._**  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

**I'll update more often now. I've had health issues and stuff to deal with, but I apologize! I'm trying to think of a way to make up for it, what about the promise of some semi-smut in the next chapter? Sound good?  
Anyway, if any of you are interested, you might want to know that this chapter idea was given to me by my ex. A lad who happens to be a rare occurrence of a 'fan-boy'.  
Anyway, let's play murder!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

**/Sherlock/**

The night was entertaining, loud and rather hectic for the wizard couple, but they were enjoying the madness as they always did. The flow of Butter-beer and Fire Whiskey was at an almost constant. If Sherlock had anything to do with it, the waitresses would be receiving a hefty tip after the night was through.

George and Charlie Weasley had wandered in mid way through the night and started dancing with the Gryffindor witch, much to Sherlock annoyance. The raven had just sat down and conversed with the eldest Weasley about dragons, as Sherlock happened to be highly interested in the creatures and trainers alike. With a glance over to Hermione and George, Sherlock could see the lost spark between them. Freddie. It actually wrenched his heart to see the boy without his twin, _**no, his other half.**_

George dragged Sherlock back to his feet, smiling sympathetically, **"You can let down the tough exterior with me, Holmes. My twin may not have liked you, but I sure do. You make my 'Mione happy and that's good enough for me, but I want you to know something.." **The ginger actually got the pompous, yet adorable Slytherin gentleman to smile in a very odd fashion, but then he waited for George's secondary statement, **"If you hurt Hermione, I swear that I shall get Frederick to haunt your poncy ass to the next century, capiche?" **Hermione swore she saw George tear up a little at the use of his brother's name, but not nearly as much as Sherlock did. _**Acceptance was all I ever wanted and I finally have**_** it,** Sherlock was pondering this before he was finally cajoled into joining in with George's ridiculous dancing. There was hip gyrating and the occasional shimmy or two. Hermione just watched, amazed almost, but then she joined in. **"What have you done with the real Sherlock and where do I find him?" **The Gryffindor whispered fairly sheepishly before nipping at her boyfriend's collar-bone, which elicited a drawn out moan from his lips. They broke the sexual tension for now and just danced together for what seemed like hours, George and Charlie were getting more drunk as the night went on, but they were adorable, bumbling fools as usual. They were harmless and Sherlock found it endearing in a way.

**"I could stay here all-" **His sugar-coated words cut off abruptly, the doors had burst open followed by people cheering and screaming in complete joy. Sherlock seemed infuriated at the raucous, he raised a brow and pulled Hermione safely out of the crowd before shouting, **"What in the name of Quidditch is going on here?!" **A brief silence laden the room whilst he scowled down at the fourth years. His silky, baritone voice had stunned them all and a sort of pride began to swell in his chest, in Hermione's also. As tiny as this little one was, the Hufflepuff girl stood forward and announced proudly, not really fearful of Sherlock, **"Dolores Umbridge's been murdered," **the girl then spun to her fellow class mates, **"Whoever did it deserves more than a medal!" **A hearty laugh spread through the children and they were soon ushered back to school, leaving them to converse with each other.

**/Hermione/**

She immediately spun to her boyfriend, a look of confusion and glee seeming to mix into her facial features and the raven just chuckled in his characteristic, sexy manner. **"S-She's really dead.." **Hermione wasn't really sure whether to pity the woman, but anybody that evil didn't deserve it, right? Even Voldemort had more potential to be good and that was fucking saying main question that flitted over her lips was, **"_Who_ did it?" **With a fleeting glance at Sherlock, who happened to bubble over with excitement at her words, she knew that they were going to discover that themselves. Hermione groaned out, **"What's in it for me, Holmes?" **For once in his life, Sherlock had to contemplate what to say. He didn't want to fuck this offer up. After leaning close to his girlfriend's ear, he kissed the shell of it and whispered lowly, **"I thought perhaps I'd give you a night to remember.." **Sherlock just casually drawled this and he raised a brow in question before wandering off towards the street, waiting for Hermione to follow. Being quite the model girlfriend, she padded after him and grasped his hip, allowing him to side-along them to the _**Ministry**_.**  
**

Upon arrival, the halls of the _**Ministry **_filled with joyous cheers concealed by lame silencing charms, but the elation written upon people's faces was more than an obvious sign that they were in the process of celebration. Hermione had the stifle a chuckle when the charmed kitten pictures were begin carted out of the building, _**Jesus, that woman was insane. At least she didn't follow the villain's stereotype, eh? **_The surrounding atmosphere was odd though. Despite the celebration, there was an underlying sense of confusion or mystery and suddenly Sherlock figured it out, **"They don't know who did it."****  
**

**/Sherlock/**

**"Mycroft, stop being so tedious and dull. Let me pass!" **The elder Holmes sneered and stood even more boldly in the doorway, trying his best to look authoritative and threatening. **"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do so, my dear brother, as it would get me in a whole heap of bother." **By this point, Sherlock seemed distracted, almost completely disinterested with his brother's words. Hermione, however, was quite interested and Sherlock took advantage of this. **"Have you ever met the beautiful, Hermione Granger?" **Mycroft simply stopped dead, his thoughts obviously disrupted by now. He was going to meet _**The Hermione Granger, best friend of The Boy Who Lived. **Elated as he was, he _began talking animatedly with her about his work here at the _**Ministry**_ and what Hermione could achieve if she worked here also. Sherlock had taken this as an opportunity to sneak past, walking through the crime scene to make his deductions. Then finally, after what seemed like forever, Sherlock was still uttering things under his breath and he gave the room a final sweep for good measure. The great Sherlock Holmes was just about ready to give up when, **"What's that?"** The boy's eyes traced to a small scratch on the floor, just centimeters away from Dolores' pink dress clad corpse. _**A scuff mark, but from what? **_Sherlock measured the width of the mark. It was small and seemed like black rubber, but _**not shoes, they would've been too big, distinctive.**_

Mycroft had finally noted the disappearance of his brother and flung open the door, but then he noticed the same thing as Sherlock. Hermione glanced at the pair bemusedly. As she leaned against the wall, she knocked something over and cringed inwardly, hoping not to have broken it. The boys' eyes flew across the room and depicted the cane than Hermione had tumbled, grinned at each other. **"The rubber on the floor, it's the cane ferrule, it made a mark!" **Mycroft exclaimed, trying to claim all the glory here, but then he grumbled something about not knowing the owner of the cane. After moments of consideration, it was Sherlock's chance to shine, **"Honestly Mycroft.. That cane belongs to Cornelius Fudge himself. Of course." **The room went quiet and Hermione gasped softy, whilst Sherlock began to explain, **"It's covered in small grey fibers which flecks of gold, the only person in this building to dress like that is Cornelius. Plus, it has his name engraved on the side." **A broad laugh left the raven's lips, which apparently astounded his elder brother. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic had murdered Dolores Umbridge. _**Unexpected.**__**  
**_

**/Hermione/**

Hermione wasn't quite used to Sherlock's deductions yet and his intelligence simply baffled her, but she just seemed drawn to it. She rewarded the consulting wizard detective with a deepened kiss and a soft purr of appreciation. This had the detective stunned as he was caught a little of guard, resulting in flushed cheeks and slightly dilated pupils. He swiftly tugged her down the corridor, looking around rather abashedly. Clearly she'd nudged him in the correct direction. **  
**

Sherlock thought it clever to hail a cab, as the night bus wasn't the best place to take a lady. He whipped out his wand and hailed a wizarding cab, opening the door for his angel to get in first. He followed soon after and gave the cabby the address of Hogwarts. A flying cab wouldn't take very long, only an hour or so.

**"You're so like your brother, Sherlock. The resemblance isn't close, but you're identical in mind." **This earned a frown accompanied by a slight huff, **"I had to be, love. When father left and mummy was diagnosed with ****Alzheimer's, Mycroft became the man of the house and he wanted the best for me. In those circumstances, he wanted me to be smart and undoubtedly witty..just- like him. I hated it. All the private tutors with the cold judgmental eyes. I hated them all, hence the reason I learned how to deduce things about them. My English tutor was having marital problems, a possible affair on his side and my violin tutor was basically a depressed wreck with suicidal tendencies, but I seemed to like him a little more than the others. He understood me.." **He then went quiet, just staring into empty space, obviously having lost himself in that mind palace of his again. Pity. Hermione had enjoyed hearing him open up about his childhood. The brunette managed to drag him back to reality when she began to talk, **"I can remember when I first met Harry.. He thought I was just a bookworm, but he was kind to me. I always thought I'd end up with him you know. My parents, bless their souls, were always supportive of my schooling. They're muggles, but they knew how much it meant to me. I miss them.." **A pause succeeded her words, her hand slid into Sherlock's, **"I had to obliviate their memories a couple of years ago.. They don't even know I exist, Sherlock." **At his name, her voice trembled and wavered, it basically collapsed under the weight of her words. Sherlock gave her hand a supportive squeeze and they just sat their in blissful silence under the journey was through.


End file.
